


King of The Void

by Shadowsandstarlight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Child Death, Dark Harry Styles, M/M, Multi, OT5, Torture, Werewolf Liam Payne, a little bit of torture, i guess??, it’s small tho, sheesh tagging is hard, the others will be revealed later if I continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsandstarlight/pseuds/Shadowsandstarlight
Summary: Four times a green-eyed king meets his soulmates without knowing they’re his, and the one time they come for him.





	King of The Void

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, just wanna say that this simply a way for me to pass time since i really don’t have anything important to do, and i love polygamous relationships and i decided to use these hotties.

 

 **IN** **THE** **DARKNESS** , in the silence of a place unbelievably cold, in the shadows of dead and hopeless souls and creatures, a single man weeps.

 

Ringlets of brown hair curl around a face of pure ivory, strong jaws enhancing the features of a being — _an_ _exiled_ _creature_ _of_ _darkness_ , some of the elderly commoners whisper, _one_ _that_ _wields_ _a_ _great_ _control_ _over_ _the_ _shadows_ , our _shadows_ — feared by all whom have heard of him. Emerald green eyes, puffy red around the edges from ever–continuing tears, take in the form of a small bundle cradled in hands calloused from torture of a time long gone.

 

The being sighs sadly and looks up at the vast openness above him, mind scrambling for any answer that could excuse this horrendous tradition that has become so awfully popular and accepted among the lycanthrope realm.

 

"How can they accept this?" He asks himself, shoulders slumped. The babe in his hands does not make a single sound nor breath as the man pushes its face into the crook of his neck, the smell of death invading his senses.

 

For some reason, something that has to do with rogues if his shadows are correct, the lycanthropes, or werewolves, have started banishing their own kin from their packs and into the realm's harsh forests or flat out drowning them as stillborns in the Galaxy Oceans, oceans that exist in every realm, where the water flows into the Abyss, the man's realm.

 

The more he thinks about it, the more confused he gets. The werewolves were naturally among the most possessive and caring about their pack mates, and it was very rare that they'd banish one of their own. And whenever they did, it was because said kin had done something wrong.

 

Unlike right now, where stillborns are the ones that get left behind.

 

The man gets up from his kneeling position with the babe still cradled in his cold hands. He makes his way through the endless rocks, back to where he knows his castle is, standing strong and tall.

 

When he reaches the gates, he calls for his one servant, the only living soul in this damned place. “Benjamin?" He calls loudly, deep voice echoing, "Would you please come here?"

 

The other man, Benjamin, comes running, his confused expression melting into one of grim understanding when he sees the body in his King's arms. "With the others, Sire?" He asks quietly, bowing respectfully.

 

"Yes," The king nods then looks up at the remains of dead starts above him, determination in his eyes.

 

This will be the last time they do this, he swears quietly, forcefully, to himself.

 

+++

 

The werewolves' realm is one of the realms in which Lady Nature is the most dominant, forests reaching up towards the skies and taking over more than half of the realm. Deep oceans and lakes cover what's left, strange creatures and animals living them.

 

His knee high boots crunching over snapped twigs ever so often, the King trudges through one of the forests, the one that had left the last body in his realm. 

 

The forest he's in is drenched in shadows that reach towards him, the top of the trees having long since blocked the sun's rays. However, the man has no problem with the darkness, as it bows to him and lets him wield it.

 

He stops in front of a tree much, much bigger than the rest, and he knows that if he were to go past that tree then he'd be trespassing into the pack's lands.

 

And even from here, he can hear the sound of screaming and crying.

 

(In the back of his mind, something strange twists in his chest, familiar yet foreign. He ignores it.)

 

Instead of walking directly into the land, he sinks into the shadows and travels through them, passing by the small wood cabins and the people. He does not stop until he reaches the middle of the pack, where he can clearly see the way two people are getting the life whipped out of them as he stays in the shadow of another tree.

 

The first person, a frail woman with both dried and fresh blood covering her entire body, cries and begs who appears to be her Alpha for forgiveness, no more will in her slumped body to struggle against her ropes.

 

The second person, a young man, struggles against the arms holding him down, his body halfway between shifting to his wolf form. He growls and snarls at those around him, jolting whenever the whips cracks his back.

 

(The feeling in the king's chest intensifies, though he still does not understand what it could possibly mean. Still, he elects to ignore it. For now.)

 

"Fuck you!" The young man cries out at the Alpha, spitting blood on his face. The king, previously, did not think it possible, but the Alpha's face gets impossibly redder as it contorts into an angry look.

 

"How dare you!?" The Alpha yells, and cracks the whip down on the young man's back as hard as he can. His back already stinging, coupled with the strength of the Alpha, makes the man yell in anguish, his mother (at least, the man thinks she's his mother) trying in vain to get away from those that were holding her just so that she could hold her son, her flesh and blood.

 

When he notes the way the Alpha raises his whip up again, the feeling in his chest causes him to make a split-second decision to wrap his shadows around the mother and the son, not caring about the cries that ring out in horror from the pack as they watch black tendrils reach out from everywhere.

 

The shadows drag the two into their own essence, and the man directs them to one of the few places that nobody on the realm can reach, himself right behind the two without either of them noticing.

 

First, he'll make sure that these two are okay, and then he'll deal with the packs. And hopefully, these two would tell him just exactly what's going on.

 

\+ + +

 

Liam Payne gasps as he and his mother are gently laid down on soft sand by the black tendrils. Ignoring his back, a hard feat as it is, he reaches towards his mother and takes her into his arms, looking around for any threats.

 

The second he lays his eyes on the beautiful person watching them from afar, however, happiness bursts in his chest and his heart does a flip, for only one thought crosses his mind.

 

Mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? If so, have you guys got any constructive criticism, suggestions, feedback?


End file.
